Naruto Generations: The New Kid
by Nalika2431
Summary: Kushina Uzamaki is the new kid in the school but almost immediately finds she is not wanted there. however there is a group of friends to which she sees her brother with and sees a guy with them. amazed by the guy that she sees wonders what she would have to do in order to get his attention. i do not own naruto, however Link Taisho Kyo Kairo Redien and Yukiko are mine
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Naruto

Generations

The New Girl

It was the first day of the new school year and the teacher had assigned everyone to study while he went to check the call to the office. However there weren't many people actually studying and the group in the very back and the last row weren't different.

Most people tried to avoid connecting to the five kids mainly because of Kyosuke Kimura, who was known to fight people just for looking at him dirty. For years people thought he would get himself killed until Minato and Taisho Namikaze ignored the other's warnings and became friends with him. Then Link Uzamaki and Yukiko Cordin joined them.

Because of them Kyosuke was able to open up and actually become the groups' protector in some ways. As the others were talking Kyo noticed that he wasn't the only one quiet that day. Minato normally would take part in his brother's conversations, however not this time. Just then Yukiko and Taisho started their argument again.

"I mean come on Yukiko, I seriously doubt that it's someone from the Stone Academy." said Taisho. "They hate us."

"You don't know that. Just because your father didn't like it doesn't mean anything." said Yukiko as Link walked up to them

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked

"The new kid." Taisho answered.

"Kushina?"

"You know her?" asked Yukiko shocked.

"Yeah she's from my old school. You know that Shadow Academy." said Link

"The Shadow Academy? I thought that school was shut down because of illegal testing and stuff." said Yukiko

"It was. Kushina and I went before that though. I left about a month after staring, and Kushina left a little after I did. I don't know where she went before now though."

"That's crazy about your school though, right Minato? Hey Minato are you even listen?" asked Taisho but when his brother didn't answer he walked down to the row where Minato sat to see what was wrong. However just seeing his brother's face was enough. His brother was still thinking about the fight that they had had that morning with their parents. "Dude just forget it. It's not worth it."

"What's going on Tai?" asked Yukiko

"Mom and dad told Minato and me that we had to stop hanging out with you guys because our grades were dropping, but Minato said that it wasn't the friends but the lack of help we had at home. They had a huge fight and pretty much told us that if we continued to hang out with you guys that we didn't have a home to come to." explained Taisho.

"That is so stupid." said Link.

"Yeah well the problem is we have nowhere to go. The rest of the clan won't go behind father's back and take us in and well we're not exactly liked around here. Except for you guys." said Minato glumly.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Yukiko

"Don't know yet."

"You could always come and stay with me. I love alone so it's good." said Kyosuke.

"Thanks Kyo, but I have a bad feeling about this anyway." said Minato just as the teacher walked in with a girl with long red hair. Minato looked up and was surprised at the sudden attraction the felt toward her. However he just kept quiet about it. He didn't want to be seen as a weirdo.

"Class we have a new student with us today. This is Kushina Uzamaki." said Sensei- Reiden; however his next words were drowned out due to the boys mocking her because of her hair. "Anyway I have to step out for a bit. I want you all studying when I return." And he left with an annoyed look on his face.

Minato turned to Link surprised. The girl had the same last name as his best friend. "Isn't she your friend Link?"

"Actually she's more than my friend. Kushina is my twin sister." said Link not noticing the looks of shock on his friends faces.

"What?" asked Yukiko

"We were separated when we were young. But our father died in the war and she was sent to our mother. However ,my uncle didn't like that and practically kidnapped her. At least until our mother said that if she wasn't sent back home then the whole clan would fight against them." said Link as Kushina walked up to them.

"And there isn't a whole lot of them left. So mother's clan would have wiped them out." she said, but Minato could tell that they two were hiding something. The way the two told the story, it was like it was rehearsed. "Hi I'm Kushina. I was told to come sit in the last row last seat."

"That's the one beside me!" said Yukiko excitedly

"Wow. I've never met someone so cheerful." Kushina laughed.

"Yukiko is always like that. I'm Taisho Namikaze by the way and this is my twin brother Minato."

"Hi." Minato said blushing something that Link saw. His best friend liked his sister.

"Hi." Kushina said back.

"Yeah and that's Kyo over there." said Link finishing the introductions. "He's kind of shy when it comes to new people, but when he gets to know you he's a great friend."

"I had a feeling that you would have great friends Link." said Kushina smiling.

"You know me." said Link

"Yeah I do."

"Anyway how was the move here?" asked Link "Was everything okay?"

"Yeah it was fine." said Kushina. "Uncle tried to talk me out of coming here but I told him that there was no way I was going back to the Shadow Village."

"Why did he want you to go there?" asked Link shocked.

"I don't know." said Kushina looking away.

Link looked at his friends pointedly and they left to get their books and to get one for Kushina. Link then leaned into his sister with a serious look. "Look I know you better than that. It's because of the fox isn't it?"

"I think so. That's why I wanted to come to the same school as you. So that… well you know."

"Yeah I know ." said Link and he hoped that his sister would just find the one she needed.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter two

Two years have passed since Kushina came to the Leaf academy. In that time she had become an inseparable part of the weirdo group. However Link had noticed that both his sister and best friend was growing more apart than together as friends should. And though Link knew the reason why he made a promise he would never reveal why.

"Hey Link is your sister okay?" asked Taisho one evening as they walked back from school.

"Huh? Oh I guess. She wouldn't exactly tell me what was on her mind." Said Link as he watched Minato and Kushina walk beside one another but far from her as well. "So when do you want to come over and study tomorrow?"

"Actually I was going to ask you if Tai and I could stay at your house and study. Father said it was fine with him." said Minato looking at Kushina then looking away quickly. Kushina knew that he was worried about her because she had been sick for two weeks and had missed a lot of the work that not even notes could make up for.

"Don't worry I have my own plans. Yukiko is coming over for a sleep over and study session. So I'm good." said Kushina

"I didn't-."

"It's good. I'm going on a head Link, later." said Kushina walking away quickly.

"Minato why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Link sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well what he means Minato." said Taisho

"Because I don't think she feels the same way."

"You are so dumb sometimes." said Link walking in front of Minato. "You maybe one of the smartest Ninja but when it comes to girls you don't have a clue."

"Link you promised."

"I won't say anything to her, but if you don't hurry someone else just might tell her how they feel and then you'll most likely lose your chance." said Link, then he and Taisho walked away leaving Minato with very confused thoughts.

* * *

Later that night Kushina and Yukiko were in Kushina's room studying when Kushina looked at Yukiko. She had known Minato longer than Kushina did and would possibly understand her question better than her brother, but didn't know what to ask. However Yukiko seemed to know that something was wrong.

"You okay Kushina?" she asked

"Yeah." said Kushina then she placed her books down "Hey Yukiko can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What do you think about Minato?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think he has a girlfriend?" asked Kushina blushing

"No I don't think so." said Yukiko smiling. Link may have promised not to say anything to Kushina but she didn't make Yukiko promise not to say anything to Minato. "Why?"

"Never mind."

Meanwhile in Link's room Minato Taisho Kyo and Link were talking and studying when Link looked over at Minato. He could tell by the look Link was giving him whatever he wanted to talk about was serious. He also had a feeling as to what it was about. "By the way Minato I have a question for you."

"Yes what is it?" asked Minato returning his attention back to his books. He knew what Link was going to ask and wished his best friend would drop the subject.

"It's about Kushina. Why don't you tell her how you feel about her?"

"That's actually a good question Minato." said Taisho looking at his brother.

"Please can we drop it, it's not important why!" Minato said a little loudly but he was tired of them pushing him.

"Really?" asked Link quickly losing his patience "Somehow I doubt that. You know Alec in the class next to ours?"

"What of him?" asked Minato, knowing that if it was Alec then it was trouble.

"He's been hanging around Kushina and my path home, hoping that I wouldn't be around." said Link " I know why Kushina was sent to dad even if she doesn't."

"What do you mean Link?" asked Taisho confused. The Uzamaki twins were always quiet about why Kushina came to the Leaf.

"No I promised I wouldn't say anything. But I know Alec will make things worse." said Link then he looked at Minato. "Minato you either need to tell her how you feel or drop it all together."

"Oh please! Stop it with all this nonsense." begged Minato but that was the wrong thing to say because Link snapped.

"Fine break her heart I don't care, but if you hurt her in any other way I'll kill you myself." said Link losing his cool, then he got up and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Dude now that was harsh." said Taisho

"What?! I-I would never but… but this is ridiculous!" said Minato shocked by Link's actions

"Actually it's not bro. do you even see the look that Kushina gives you when she thinks no one is looking?" asked Taisho looking at his brother sympathetically "I can understand what Link is saying. He would rather his twin sister to be with his best friend than some low life who will end up hurting her."

"It's not like… like I don't like her, but I just don't want everything to change because of that." Minato admitted

"Minato it's not going to change. Believe me." Taisho sighed.

"What if… what if I hurt her? What then? What if she doesn't even really like me?"

"Minato you are so blind." said Taisho smiling. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't hurt her. As for her liking you, well Link wouldn't have started the conversation and gotten so angry just now if she didn't like you. She's told him, that's why he wanted to know how you felt about her." Taisho then turned to the window and saw that Link had gone outside. He knew the only way to work this out was to have Minato and Link talk. "Maybe you should go out to the balcony and talk to him. Just you two."

"Y-yeah. I think that would be a good idea." Said Minato getting up, then he walked out to where Link was. He walked out there just to hear what Link was saying.

"I can't believe he… well I guess…" Link looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw that Minato was standing behind him. However Link just turned back away from him.

Minato was a little hurt by the cold shoulder that Link was giving him but he could understand it. Minato was protective of Taisho just like Link was to Kushina. It was then that he realized that if Minato didn't do something he could lose Link's friendship. "Hey I-I… Look I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." said Link looking toward the edge of the village. "Hey lets go for a walk. I want to show you something."

"Oh… okay." said Minato confused. He didn't know why but he had feeling that Link was going to show him something about Kushina, but also knew whatever it was wasn't good.

It was weirder when he and Link walked back inside and Link just told Kairo that they were going for a walk. Kairo looked up from the dishes he was doing and saw the look in Link's eye and he knew what was going on.

"We'll be back soon Kairo."

"Alright."

"Come on Minato."

"Alright." And the two walked out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

Chapter three

Link and Minato both walked toward the edge of the village. Minato wondered what Link was going to show him or tell him when suddenly Link turned down a street that Minato had never noticed before.

"Where are we?"

"Mine and Kushina's father's old clan area."

"What?"

"Minato I'm going to tell and show you something that a lot of people don't know about and if they did Kushina would be in mew danger than from just jerks like Alec." Said Link pulling out a stone shaped like fire then pressing it to the same shape on the wall behind him revealing a large book that Minato knew was filled with dangerous jutsus. "You see right now everyone thinks that Kushina was abandoned by our mother, but that's not the case."

"What… what is it then?"

Link sighed. This was the one think he had dreaded telling anyone. But Minato had the right to know the truth about him and his sister. "Alright you know my real father was killed in the war right?"

"Uhuh…"

"Well the man taking care of Kushina and I now is my father's identical twin. So most people think that the man who died in the war was my uncle. Well mother found out that wasn't the case and actually paid her elder brother to kidnap Kushina from Kairo."

"S-seriously?!"

"Yeah, I didn't know what was going on since we were real young at the time, but two years ago before Kushina moved out here, Kairo explained everything to me."

"So the story you guys-"

"That was what we always told anybody who asked, and you'll understand why soon." said Link. "Anyway there was nothing I could do to help Kushina until the day Miko came to me. You know who Miko is right?"

"Umm… no not exactly."

"She was the first Hokage's wife, but also the hot of a very powerful demon. Anyway Miko came to me and asked me if I could be the next holder of the demon but it was impossible for me to hold the beast."

"R-really...I never knew, but why is it impossible for you?"

"Because of my chakra. Kushina however, it was discovered that she took after our mother with her chakra and because of which could hold the beast's power in check. But mother didn't want Kushina to come anywhere near the village and nearly killed her"

"Uhh...Wow." said Minato. Now he understood why they had told the other reason.

"Yeah the problem with that though was that Kushina had already became the Jinchuriki for the fox demon without mother's knowing. So by trying to kill Kushina mother ended up killing herself. But I think what hurt Kushina more than anything was the hatred in mother's eyes and the way our uncle would abuse her. Did you notice the long sleeves she wore her first day here and the pants even though it was a hot day?

"I...No...I just thought she had different clothes preferences, we all do." said Minato

"No she had bruises that she didn't want anyone to see. Only reason I saw them is because she needed help with one of her bags and she had already taken her top shirt off. I guess she knew I would find out eventually."

Minato looked away with a sad expression. Link and Taisho were right. "I really am stupid aren't I?"

"Listen Minato I don't want anyone to know this. That's why I brought you out here. Kushina would be hurt if she knew anyone else knew"

"I-I won't tell her, I promise...it's just I wish I knew sooner. I feel so bad now."

"I won't agree or disagree with you that you're stupid but I don't want Kushina's heart to be broke by the one she loves the most." said Link then he looked to Minato smiling. "Why don't you try making it up to her?"

"I'm guessing by telling her how I feel?" asked Minato smiling back

"That may be the best thing to do." said Link then he sighed. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you back at the house."

"No it's okay, I deserved it. I've just been so afraid what will happen." said Minato.

"I think that's why Kushina hasn't said anything to you." said Link

"I guess we need to face those fears sooner than later."

"Yeah I guess so. Come on let's head back."

"Yeah, and hey...I really was sorry before."

"I know, Minato Me too."

"Let's go then." said Minato making a resolve to tell Kushina just how he felt.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

Chapter Four

The next day Kushina walked into the room and saw that only Minato was there and wondered where the others were since they had all walked to the school together. She just shook her head and sat down. Then she turned to Minato. "Hey Minato." she said

"H-hey Kushina how are you today?" asked Minato smiling at her and Kushina just smiled back shyly

"I'm good tired from studying all-night but I'm good."

"That's great...I Umm..."

"What?" asked Kushina just as Yukiko came jumping in causing Kushina to groan to herself.

"Hey Kushina Minato you guys look tired." she said

"I wonder why?"

"Uhh...yeah I had a rough night." said Minato looking away while Kushina looked at Minato wondering exactly what he had meant by that. However just then her brother and the others walked in the room.

"Hey bro"

"Hey Kushina"

"Hey you guys ready for this?" asked Taisho

"Uh...I guess so." said Minato. He really wanted to talk to Kushina before class. But now he had to wait.

"You okay Minato?" asked Kushina

"Oh...heheh yeah just...ummm...a little tired is all." said Minato glancing away nervously.

"Okay... Anyway I'm going to get my text book from the front.." said Kushina and as she walked away Yukiko looked at Minato

"You want to know want Kushina asked me?"

"Yukiko. That's not right. You promised." said Taisho

"No it's alright what did she say?" asked Link, however Yukiko hesitated and looked at Minato causing him to sigh.

"What is it now, spit it out?" he said

"Well she asked me if you had a girlfriend." said Yukiko

"Umm...N-no...why?" asked Minato, whose face had turned a slight pink.

"Well I guess because she likes you. That would be my guess. Just don't say anything."

"Don't worry Yukiko Minato knows." said Link knowing he would understand "Right?"

"Y-yeah." Minato said nodding quickly

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" asked Yukiko

"Nothing." said Link. Then he pulled Taisho away from the others. "Make sure you walk with Yukiko today home."

"Why?" Taisho asked confused

"Just do it." said Link calling Minato over to them.

Minato walked over to the two and had a feeling as to what it was about. "Yeah?"

"You going to tell her?" asked Link

"No way! Minato?" Taisho exclaimed.

"I'm going to tell her!" Minato confirmed. "No doubt about it."

"Cool. No wonder you were looking so nervous this morning." said Taisho smiling. "You want me to keep Yukiko and Kyo out of your way?"

"Good idea Tai." Link said smiling and Minato agreed.

"I would like that very much."

"Alright lets go before Kushina comes wondering what we're talking about." said Taisho

"Right."

"Sounds like a plan." said Minato and the three walked back as Kushina watched them and wondered just what her brother was up to.

As Link sat down Kushina leaned in and asked "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Kushina. Nothing."

Later that evening Taisho dragged Kyo and Yukiko away to see a new movie while Link just smiled and walked away with them leaving Kushina and Minato alone to walk home. Kushina's confusion just magnified even more at their actions.

"That's weird. I thought we were all walking together."

"Uh…yeah…guess not."

"Oh well. You want to walk home or just take a walk somewhere?" asked Kushina smiling

"Ye-yeah!"

"Great. So where do you want to go?"

"Let's just walk around, it doesn't matter where."

"Alright." said Kushina and they stared to walk in the other direction than where Link and the others were standing. Link smiled then turned to Taisho and the others.

"You know I think things are going to be fine between them." said Link

"That I agree with."

"Yeah me too. I wonder what got him to finally talk to her about it." said Kyo

"That's not what matters. What matters is that they both like one another and the way they were beating around the bush was annoying." said Link quickly

"Link is there something you're not telling us?" asked Taisho

"Don't be ridiculous." said Link turning from his friends and looked toward where Minato and Kushina's backs were disappearing. _'Don't you hurt her Minato.'_

"You okay Link?"

"Yeah let's head home. I have a feeling Kushina and Minato will be a while." said Link and the four friends turned and walked away from the other two. Link just hoped that Minato didn't do something stupid and hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5: Minato & Kushina

Chapter Five

Kushina and Minato were walking down the trail toward the cherry trees when Kushina asked Minato what is was he wanted to say in the class before Yukiko walked in on them. Minato started to blush and he looked away.

"O-Oh that…heh…I um…" Minato couldn't tell her, he looked away and Kushina could tell he was nervous about something. "I wanted to that I-…"

"What is it Minato? I won't judge you."

"I…I…uh… I really like you!" Minato said blushing like mad.

"Kushina blushed as well and looked away but then she turned back to Minato and smiled. "I like you too Minato. I have since I met you."

"Heh…Really I never would have guessed."

Kushina smiled and looked at Minato. "Well I guess being the kind of ani…person I am it's not obvious." said Kushina looking away quickly.

"That's okay though. I'm glad you feel the same about me." Said Minato ignoring the last comment. He had promised Link that he wouldn't say anything about him knowing what was inside Kushina and he indented on keeping that promise.

"Why did you think I didn't?" asked Kushina kind of sad, but glad he didn't seem to catch the slip up she had nearly made. She knew if Minato knew the truth about her it would have turned him against her like everyone else it had.

"You just didn't seem interested is all." Said Minato

"I guess when you live the kind of…life I have…well I guess I was just guarding against hurt."

"I don't blame you. some people are cruel like that." said Minato not realizing what he had said.

Kushina was confused by Minato's comment, however then she realized what had happened when she saw Link and Minato walking together the night before. "he told you didn't he?" she asked hurt that Minato knew about her secret.

"Who told me what?" asked Minato confused.

"Link told you what happened before I came here didn't he?" asked Kushina sadly turning away. _'That's why he told me he like me.'_

Minato sighed. He had hoped Kushina wouldn't discover that he knew about her. "Actually yes he did, but only because I was afraid you would reject me. He wanted me to understand better." said Minato then he smiled. "And in truth I still feel as if I'd like you more than any other girl in the village."

"Really?" asked Kushina looking back at him with streaks of tears.

"Well yeah, you're an amazing person and I don't think one thing like that would change how I feel."

"Thank you Minato. I feel the same about you. I always have. I was just afraid that you would hate me if I told you how I felt and what was in me."

"I'm not shallow enough to hate someone for something that they couldn't help."

"I never thought you were shallow. It's just you never seemed to show that you even liked me even as a friend. It was like you were just hanging out with me because Link was always there."

"C-clearly no one has told you just how shy I am when it comes to my feelings."

"No, Link doesn't talk about others if he can help it."

"I should be thankful he can keep his mouth shut sometimes."

"Yeah he can be a loud mouth at some points." Kushina laughed. "But when it comes to other people unless it's really important or meant to know he won't talk about them."

"Guess that's why I consider him a friend then."

"Yeah he's great to have around. He'll protect your secrets unless he has a good reason not to. Like last night for instance." said Kushina turning to the road. Then she starts to blush. "Uh…d-do you want to get something to e-eat?"

"Yeah sure."

"What do you want?"

"Would you mind if I said Ramen?" asked Minato laughing lightly. "Or whatever you want."

"Actually I was thinking Ramen would be perfect." said Kushina smiling.

"Then shall we go m'lady?" asked Minato in a prompt manner causing Kushina to laugh.

"Yes we shall." she said in the same manner causing them both to laugh.

Meanwhile Link and the others were sitting at the park entrance just talking when they heard Minato and Kushina walking toward them laughing. Link smiled and looked at the others. "Looks like things went alright."

"I guess so." said Taisho smiling. _'Finally, now maybe Minato will stop moping.'_ Just then Kushina noticed the others and smiled at her brother.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to study."

"Yeah well you have my notes and I can't study without them." said Link

"Oh right I forgot." said Kushina smiling.

Link just laughed and smiled then he turned to Minato. "Minato you sure you're ready for her?"

"Dear lord if you make me die of embarrassment I will kill you in the next life."

"Now that is something I would love to see." said Kushina laughing

"Shut up Kushina."

"Nope don't want to."

"You never change."

"Heheh… Oh boy." said Minato blushing lightly.

"Yeah well something's do." Said Kushina as she and Link continued with their argument enjoyably.

"Looks like this is going to be a while." said Kyo

"That's true. So Minato what finally made you tell her?" asked Yukiko

"Yukiko butt out." said Taisho. Link had explained what happened earlier that day and Taisho knew Yukiko couldn't keep _that_ secret.

"I just wanted to know." said Yukiko pouting.

"I'll tell you guys later!" said Minato as he grabbed Kushina's arm and dragged her down the path. "C'mon Kushina let's go eat, and you guys don't start it either!"

"Alright Later Link." said Kushina glad that they had avoided Yukiko's question. "Thanks Minato.

Minato knew that it was because of the scene moments ago with Yukiko but it didn't matter to him. "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

Chapter Six

(ten years later)

Kushina and Minato were sitting at their favorite tree one day when Kushina asked what Minato wanted to talk to her about. She noticed how nervous Minato was and wondered what was going on.

"Minato what is it?" asked Kushina. "I mean I think after ten years together you and I finally have gotten past the nervousness stage."

"I-it's just…well I was hoping to ask if…" Minato paused with a nervous look.

"If what? Come on Minato, I really thought we were past this." said Kushina smiling.

"Well you know we've been dating for a while now right?"

"Yeah…about ten years now. Why? What's wrong?"

"What, nothing's wrong!" Minato said slightly panicked, then he sighed. "What do you think about us, like together more than this?"

"What do you mean more than this?"

"Well what are your thoughts on, ya know, marriage?" Minato asked a shocked Kushina, who then smiled.

"If it's the right person… I would love too."

"Would you consider marrying me then? That is if I'm good enough."

"Minato if I didn't think you were good enough then I wouldn't even be here with you." said Kushina laughing. "So the answer to your question is yes, Minato I will marry you."

Minato smiles and places the ring on her finger after kissing her. "Great! So we better start planning then."

"First we need to tell Link and Jiriaya." Kushina said laughing at Minato's giddiness.

"Of course! Let's get a move on." said Minato and the two went back to the village looking for the others. "Where do you think they'd be?"

"Link with Karone I'd say and Jiriaya is probably around Tsunade." said Kushina then pauses and the two realized where he would actually be.

"Or at the springs." they said together.

"Oh please, he's probably at the springs, the perv." said Minato shaking his head at his sensei's foolishness.

"Uh…Minato why don't you go and get him, and I'll go get Link and the others, okay?"

"Alright but if anyone calls me a perv of starts some rumors you know the truth!"

"Oh Minato you never change!" said Kushina laughing. "Alright I'll see you in a bit."

"Jiriaya! Hey where are you!? I know you're here!" called Minato. He had been walking around the hot springs for about an hour as was tired of this game.

"Shoosh!" said Jiriaya pulling Minato aside. "Quiet or they'll catch up."

"Dude now is not the time, I have something important to tell you." said Minato annoyed.

"Huh, what is it?"

"I'll tell you in a second, come on Kushina is waiting on us… and plus the ladies bath house isn't the best place to talk idiot." said Minato dragging his sensei away from the springs.

Meanwhile Kushina walked to her house after she left Taisho's house telling him to meet her at the top of the Hokage summit with the others. He said he would get them but didn't know why. Kushina told him that they would learn soon enough and left for her house.

"Hey Link you here?"

"Yeah what is it?." asked Link waking out of his room.

"There's something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I want to tell everyone at once. Minato is waiting"

" I already know." said Link smiling

"Huh?"

"Did you forget Link has been married for two years?" asked Karone walking out of the living room.

"Karone…" Kushina smiled and shook her head "No but I didn't think…"

"Come on girls." said Link smiling.

The three then left and met up with Minato, Jiriaya, Taisho, Yukiko, Kyo and Tsunade all of who, except for Minato, had confused looks on their faces. Kyo looked up and saw Link Kushina and Karone walking up to them. he could tell by the look on Kushina's face that whatever she wanted to tell them was good.

"Kushina what is it? Taisho said you had something to tell us."

Kushina smiled and walked over to Minato. "Yeah we do." she said looking at Minato

"I would like to announce that me and Kushina are now engaged."

"No way seriously?! I'm proud of you man." said Jiriaya.

"Thanks I-"

"Seriously, what a catch!"

"Jiriaya no please don't go there… _Again_." Minato groaned.

"Well we all know how Jiriaya is, Minato." Laughed Kushina.

" That's for sure." said Link and everyone started laughing. Link looked over to Minato and Kushina and he smiled at Minato knowing that Kushina would always be in good hands.

'_Good going Minato.'_


End file.
